Ludwig Von Drake
Ludwig Von Drake is one of Walt Disney's cartoon and comic book characters. He was first introduced on September 24, 1961 as the presenter (and singer of "The Spectrum Song") in the cartoon An Adventure in Color, part of the first show of Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color on NBC. Said to be an uncle of Donald Duck, he was supposedly named after either Ludwig von Mises or Ludwig van Beethoven. The character displayed his "expert" knowledge on a variety of subjects in eighteen episodes of the classic anthology series, as well as on a number of Disneyland Records. Paul Frees was the original voice of Ludwig Von Drake. Frees retired from the role before his death in 1986, and Walker Edmiston took over.http://www.newsfromme.com/archives/2007_02_22.html#012979 Corey Burton currently voices the character. Character Ludwig Von Drake comes from Vienna, Austria. Some creators have presumed that his family is a Germanic branch of the Duck family but that hasn't been included in any major stories. Ludwig had a fascination with knowledge. Since his youth he had been trying to obtain as many diplomas, in any science, as possible. At some point, the professor emigrated to the United States and he married the already retired Matilda McDuck (this is not canon, but a widespread theory created by Don Rosa). Since her death, Ludwig has spent the rest of his life as a loner. Among his many interests is psychology, and he has tried to make a psychological study of his nephew Donald Duck. Cartoon appearances (1980's-present) Von Drake has appeared on several Disney animated cartoon series: DuckTales, Raw Toonage, Bonkers, Mickey Mouse Works, Quack Pack, House of Mouse, and in Darkwing Duck; and in numerous television specials. In all of these, Von Drake wears a pink shirt, black tie, red vest, and a lab coat. In Disney's House of Mouse, Von Drake appears as a recurring character. In the show, he tries to use his inventions to make the club perfect, and is difficult to "stump" in what amounts to a trivia contest. He also had his own series of cartoons called Von Drake's House of Genius, where his inventions had either been invented before or backfired on him (for example, he created a machine to print money so that everyone could have as much money as they needed, and he ended being arrested for counterfeiting) and a cameo in a Mickey, Donald and Goofy cartoon in which Mickey and his compatriots foiled The Phantom Blot's attempts to rob all the banks in the world using a special credit card Von Drake invented to allow people to get whatever money they needed. Ludwig Von Drake has co-starred many times in the children's television series Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Von Drake in the Sing Along Songs series In the Sing Along Songs series of videos, he has hosted these six volumes: *''Honor To Us All'' (September 28, 1998) *''Colors of the Wind'' (July 21, 1997) *''Topsy Turvy'' (March 12, 1993) Print appearances In 1961, Dell Comics launched a comic book series starring Von Drake and illustrated by Tony Strobl,http://www.comicvine.com/comic/ludwig-von-drake/2037/&i=21522&v=g but it only lasted for four issues before being discontinued. The character made subsequent appearances in other comic titles such as Walt Disney's Comics and Stories and in the Donald Duck newspaper strip. Aside from a solitary cameo appearance in Uncle Scrooge #54 (December 1964), the character was not used by leading Disney duck artist Carl Barks. Von Drake around the world Ludwig Von Drake is known by different names in other languages: * Danish: Raptus von And, though he is not related to Scrooge McDuck, who is named Joakim von And in Danish. * Croatian: Staja Patak * Dutch: Otto van Drakenstein * Finnish: Taavi Ankka * French: Professeur Donald Dingue * German: Primus von Quack * Italian: Pico de Paperis * Icelandic: Lúðvík (in some stories he is called "Pikkó") * Norwegian: Raptus von Rupp * Portuguese: Professor Ludovico Von Pato * Polish: Ludvig von Drake (in House of Mouse), in comics he's usually named Professor Kwaczyński. * Serbian: Staja Patak (Deda Staja) * Slovenian: Professor Modrijan * Spanish: Ludwing Von Pato * Swedish: Ludwig von Anka, though he is not related to Scrooge McDuck, who is named Joakim von Anka in Swedish. * Indonesian: Professor Otto References da:Raptus von And de:Bewohner von Entenhausen#Primus_von_Quack es:Ludwing von Pato it:Pico de Paperis he:לודוויג וון דרייק ja:ルードヴィヒ・フォン・ドレイク no:Raptus von Rupp ru:Людвиг фон Дрейк fi:Taavi Ankka sv:Ludwig von Anka Von Drake, Ludwig Von Drake, Ludwig Von Drake, Ludwig Category:Birds Category:Ducks Von Drake, Ludwig Von Drake, Ludwig Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Elderly Characters Category:Fictional European people Category:Fictional German people